codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eri di Britannia
Eri di Britannia was consort of the 2nd Prince of Britannia Vector zi Britannia and is Marik Leon and Liana's late mother. Appearance Eri looked very similar to her Daughter Liana, wearing her light purple hair with two pieces hanging down from the sides. Personality Eri is a calm and graceful individual. She loves her children and does what she can to help provide for them being being extremely kind and an loving mother who cared very much for her three children and tried desperately to protect them, taking them away and fled from the Britannia Imperial Family after learning Charles and Vector Plan. She was a kind person as she once told her daughter not to hurt anyone. Another sign of her love for her children was when she risked her life to get food for Liana, which led to her own death. Eri bears a rather complex mindset which made most people have difficulty to understand. Eri consider life to be very precious and believe something shouldn't be easily throw away and people should live their lives as much they can. She believe that people cannot atone their sin by dying believing that they should repent for their action. Many of her Three Children had inherit many positive traits from her Marik inherit her mother unflinching willpower face the possibility death without fear and her kind and gentle nature which he often only show with Liana. Leon share her mother courage and determination. Liana share her mother empathy kindness and generosity Character Planning History Character Outline Before becoming a Consort of the Britannian Imperial Family she was known as Eri Tenjo the daughter of Tenjo Family which has strong political influence in Japan from an early age, she was close friends Goro Domoto who eventually serve her as a servent in the Tenjo Family Though she would tease him when they were younger, they became a happy couple as they grew up. Sometime later she study abroad in Britannia where she met Vector zi Britannia the second prince of the Britannian Imperial Family was force to become his consort eventually giving birth to Marik Leon and Liana di Britannia. However, her status as a Japanese and not a Britannian by birth caused her to earn the jealousy of other imperial wives and nobles which Marik suspected was one of the reason that had resulted in her murder, though his further investigation revealed that several members of the Imperial House not related to her by blood respected and admired Eri despite her being non Britannian, such as Ivan Clovis, Lelouch Nunnally Marrybell Julia Euphemia, and especially Cornelia, who idolized her and put a lot of fruitless effort into investigating her death and eventually learning Vector was responsible for her Death where Vector claim that Eri is traitor for abandoning the Imperial Family. Even some Britannians outside the Imperial Family, such as Jeremiah Gottwald, respected and admired Eri despite her non Britannia heritage. It is hinted that her main supporters were the Ashford Foundation, which explains why their social statuses were ruined after she abandon the Imperial Family and why they consented to protect Marik and Liana. After spending A year on the run traveling country to country she later return to Japan and stay with Kururugi Family until Britannia Launch a Invasion against Japan. Character History Relationships Abilities Reception Trivia Quotes Gallery Succession and Precedence